


Funhouse Mirror

by Nightwing4Batman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Poetry, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins in Reverse Pines AU poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funhouse Mirror

Can someone help us escape  
When will we fly again  
When will the pain go away  
Will we escape these chains  
Are we willing prey

Who do we believe  
When nothing seems real  
What a tangled web they weave  
Can you even feel

Gleefully watching me  
The shadows speak  
Entangled in your morbid glee  
My future so bleak  
Can we trust those that wear our faces  
What’s really true in this place


End file.
